Fruits BasketOHSHC Chat Room
by AnimeRocks14
Summary: What happens when the furbua gang chats on the computer then The host club appears? Complete awesomness. BTW, Italy comes out of nowhere, but he only has one part. so yeah, don't worry about him. This was cowriten By insertanimelovingname and me. Yeah, our first fanfiction published.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys I dicided to write a chat room for u guys to read….so yeah, hows going before I start the story and I'm being very weird for some odd reason….T.T Its irritating…I don't make sense do I well anyway on with the story. **

* * *

Fruits Basket/Ouran High School Host Club chat room 1

Orange_Neko has logged on

Oni_Girl has logged on

Sexy_Puppy has logged on

Prince_Yuki has logged on

Fluffy_BunnyX3 has logged on

Tohru- Hello everyone. ^.^

Shigure- Well, hello my little flower.

Kyo- Will u shut up shigure she's not ur little freaking flower! :(

Yuki- Not that ur any better stupid cat. T.T

Kyo- Why u! :(

Tohru- Um… please no fighting. O.O

Shigure- Hey, what about me.

Momiji- Yeah me too. X(

Cake3maniac has logged on

Better-then-you has logged on

Sexy_and_We_Know it has loggd on

PrinceOfHottness has logged on

Tamaki- OMG there people on here, THAT WE DON'T KNOW! This is big NEWS!

The twins- TT_TT really? Theres people here everyday.

Hunny- ^_^ happy happy, joy hoy, I need CAKE!

Kyo- WTF! Who are u people? :(

Yuki- Don't be rude stupid cat we should first at least indruduce ourselfs to the new comers. T.T

Momiji- Did he say CAKE! Now I'm hungry I want some CAKE! X(

Shigure- Darnit they're no chicks. (disappointed face)

Tohru- Um… Hi my names Tohru Honda nice to meet u. (bows)

Yuki- My name is Yuki.

Shigure- Shigure

Kyo- My names freaking Kyo Sohma and if u ask I'm not related to that damn rat over there named (whisper)Yuki.

Tamaki- WE ARE THE HOST CLUB! Ladies love us!

Kyoya- don't make it sound like we are crazy hentai lovers.

The twins- But aren't we?

Hunny- whats Hentia?

Tamaki- yes, what is it?

Kyoya- *facepalm*

Twins- hehehehe *_*

Kyoya- I am Kyoya, older idiot is Tamaki, cake loving kawaii guy is Hunny, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, so yeah… We are in a Host club. Where we greet ladies…

Tamaki- NO, WE MAKE THEM FEEEL LOVE AND LOVE AND LOVE AND EVEN MORE AWESOMENESS CAUSE NOW THEY ARE SOO SOOOOOO LOVED! .

Shigure-For some reason I like that idea…*ping* I got idea kyo, yuki, join the Fruit Club that fascinates ladies as fine as u know tohru…tohru would be are model first she must wear this sexy looking maid outfit.

Kyo and Yuki- YOU MAKE HER WEAR THAT THING YOU WILL BE CONSIDERED DEAD!

Shigure-(glooms in a corner)

Tohru-

Momiji- Don't worry about them tohru we can go buy some cake how about that. X3

Kyo- Hey, u cant just take tohru all to ur self shrimp (gives momiji the noogie)

Momiji-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Kyo's hurting me! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! XU

tHePaStAbAka has logged on

Italy- HEY YOU GUYS, JAPAN RECOMMENDED THIS NAME, YOOOU LIKE!?

Kyo- What?! O.o

Italy- Oops wrong chat room.

tHePaStAbAka has logged off

Yuki- That was very weird. T.T

Kyoya- Haruhi found out Tamaki…. *snikkers*

Adorable_daughter has logged On

Haruhi- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY USER NAME!

Tamaki- made it awesome no?

Twins- WHAT THE FUCK

Hunny- POTTY MOUTH!

Tamaki- srry, jeese, jus on ma period.

All- ….. what have you dun with Tamaki….

Mori- 0.0

Host club- WHEN DID YOU GET HERE

Mori- I have been on here since Yesterday.

Host club- :/

Tohru- Can a guy really start their period? O.O

Yuki- Um…Tohru u don't know that. Ok

Tohru-…alright. O.O

Kyo- *facepalm* This chat room is full of idiots! .

Yuki- Oh really the last idiot I seen has orange hair, skinny body, has the tentesy to swear like a truck driver with five gorillas in the back of his trunk, yells a lot, and is a stupid cat.

Kyo- I don't have a skinny body and oh do you want to go bring it on (puts his fist up in front of is face and start doing martial arts on yuki but…)

Yuki-(yuki dodges and grabs kyos nose and stuffs leeks inside kyos mouth)

Kyo-(froze)

Hikaru- you put a whole new level on cyber bullying. I like it U.U

Tamaki- jus chillin in ma rich homkjgf dajfldwgfah KAROU STOLL MY COMPUTER!

Hikaru- so that's were he went.

Haruhi- Wut. O.O NOW HOW DID YOU CHANGE MY THINGY!

Tamaki- … idk

Kyoya- probably paid somebody.

Tamaki- grr…..

HUNNY- CAKE, YO MOMIJI WE SHOULD LIKE TOTALLY GET TOGETHER AND EAT 50 POUNDS OF PURE UNADULTERADED CAKE!

Momiji-Yes I would love that!

To be continued

* * *

**Insertanimelovingname here, me and Juliet here are co writing this and the reason this is super weird and stuff is because it is 2:18 AM, SO BEAT THAT NOCTURANAL ANIMALS! Heheh. I am the voices of the OHSHC dudes and she is the fruits basket gang. There will be no pairs, probably. AND THAT'S A BIG PROBABLY. Now I have only one thing to say. I speak for the dead. MAYBE!**


	2. They actually meet

**Hey guys its me AnimeRocks14 and I'm adding on to the previous chatroom with my friend insertanimelovingname. So anyway we are just continuing the last chatroom. So forth lets start the chatroom.**

kyoya: OH GOD I JUST WITNESSED THE WORST THING IMAGINABLE!

Hunny: ….

Hikaru: Goodbye.

Sexy_and_we_know_it has logged off

Kyo- Okay…

Yuki- I'm leaving too anyone coming with. v.v

Tohru- Oh I need to start dinner! O.O

Tamaki- the eyes on that face…

Prince_Yuki has logged off

Oni_Girl has logged off

Kyo- I guess I'll leave to.

Orange_Neko has logged off

Shigure- HEY WHAT ABOUT ME! _

Haruhi: You seem to much like my Father… or Tamaki…

Sexy_Puppy has logged off

Momiji- Oh, hunny where should we meet to eat cake?

Hunny: THE SUGAR SHACK! i don't know how to spell sugar….

Momiji- Don't worry you spelled it right, and Okay. ^_^

Kyoya: I need to go stab my eyes out. *mutteres* naked Tamaki… shower… he needs to shut the door…

Momiji- Okay then lets go the THE SUGAR SHACK!Bye

Fluffy_Bunny has logged off

Better-then-you has logged off

honey: bye bye!

Cake3maniac has logged off

Mori: and now commences my long nightly runs on the internet.

Honey stretched out on his big fluffy chair in the middle of the room. " DAD I AM GOING TO MEET A STRANGER WHOM I HAVE NEVER MET BEFORE AT SUGAR SHACK!" He yelled down at his father. " okay son, be careful" He yelled back, like he needed to worry about his son.

Hunny went bouncing down the avenue to SUGAR SHACK. Thats right, it is COMPLETELY big letters. Take that fuckers. Anyways… "Cake cake cake! Usa-chan.. holy crap" hunny realised there was no Usa- Change in sight". USA-CHAN! OOH, i wonder who that kid iS?" he said, easily distracted.

"Hmm, I wonder when that stranger guys coming...oh well I guess I'll wait right Usa-chan."(He new the bunny's name from his bunny extinct) Momiji then looks to his right and notices a guy staring at him. _I wonder who he is?_ Momiji thought. "I'll go say hi." Momiji says running towards the blond haired boy. Once he approached with Usa-chan he said, "Hi, um… you've been staring at me for a while...um, is there a reason?" Momiji stuttered nervously thinking this blond hair guy is some kind of stalker.

"Oh, its just you have a bunny that looks a lot like my Usa-chan, and we both have blond hair and awesome eyes and… Are you Momiji?" Honey asked the young boy cutely.

"How'd you know?!" Momiji asked confused a little bit. "Then are you Hunny?"

"Yup! I am Hunny! OMIGOSH you are so adorable, JUST LIKE ME!" Hunny yelled cutely with his little sakura around him.

"Omg! Your right!" Momiji yelled cutely back. "We could totally be like best friends".

"You should come over to my club tomorrow! With the other people!" Hunny said a little too enthusiastically.

"Really, I would love to and when you say with the other people do you mean Tohru, Shigure, Kyo-Kun, and Yuki-san?" Momiji replied.

"Yeah, thats who I mean!" Hunny then exchanged the place where the host room and Ouran was, and said that they now have permition to go in to the school. " So see you then!

"Alrighty then see you." Momiji replied happily. "Oh, maybe I'll bring haru-chan with me too."

"Ooh, i sometimes call Haruhi Haru-chan!" Hunny answered to the bubbly

"Really, wow." Momiji said then suddenly thinking, "Is Usa-chan going to be there?"

"Uh, i take him everwhere. So yeah! But how do you know Usa-chan?"He asked

"Um… the names really popular I guess." Momiji sujested nervous about Hunny finding out about his secret.

" Um well, right, i need to go to Mori and make sure he is not on Tumbllr." Hunny said

"Um...okay." Momiji said flustered a little bit (for I don't know what reason). "Lets have cake then shall we." Momiji once again sujested.

"Right, lets go in. We will have a fun time, then i will make sure Takashi isnt on the internet." Hunny said a little too happily.

"Okay." Momiji says smiling. And then Momiji and Hunny walk in to THE SUGAR SHACK.

Hunny followed momiji.

Later on at Ouran in the music room #3 (I think) Momiji and his friends Tohru, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure walk in to the host club.

Tamaki was waiting pateintly for the group of people he met on the internet. He hoped they would be atractive, because they were. It was only logic, according to him. He saw several people with interesting hair colors.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

"Wow, this room is so big." Momiji said looking around. "Yeah it is." Tohru replied. "I need to breathe." Yuki said a little ill. "Then die damn rat!" Kyo yelled. "...It is really big." Haru said.

Tamaki saw the beautiful girl. He went up to her and bent over took her hand and kissed it,"who are you, my sweet?'

The twins ran over to Kyo, and together they said, " You are a good looking guy," they leaned in, " you smell good too." They then each took both of his hands, " you are a red head too! We will royalty hangout!' They said and dragged him away.

"What the hell, get off me!" Kyo yelled still getting dragged by the twins. Afterwards, he just gave up and letted the twins play with him for just a little while. Anyway, on with tohru she was blushing at the fact of tamaki kissing her hand then she stuttered, "Um...hi my name is tohru honda nice to meet you." Tohru then bowed the way she always does when she introduces herself. "What kind of place is this anyway?" Yuki said changing the subject of the twins hitting on Kyo and Tamaki kissing Tohru's hand.

" The ouran high school host club!" Tamaki said pointing to the sky. Kyoya facepalmed.

"its not as bad as it seems.' Haruhi said quietly.

"Oh, what was your name anyways?" The twins said in perfect unison.

Kyo then replies to the twins question, "My name is Kyo, that purple/silver(I didn't really know if it was purple or silver I always thought that it was purple but some people think it's silver thats why I putted a slash so you can insurt whatever color hair you think is Yuki's hair color) hair guy is Yuki, the guy with white and black hair is haru, the blond kid with a pink shirt is Momiji, and the brown haired girl with the ribbons is Tohru."

Tamaki smiled, " Tohru, what a dashing name for a young lady like you." He said to tohru. Kyoya smiled devilishly, "Stop trying to sleep with her."

"Kyo, we are going to so hang out!" Karou said happily, Kyo was hot of course.

Tohru replies, "Um...thank you...uh…what's your name may I ask?" Tohru asks the tall blond boy who just really suddenly kissed her hand a minute ago.

And kyo says,"Um I'm not the kind...of person who likes to hang out so back off." Kyo said trying to escape from the twins grips.

Hikaru laughed, "Like thats going to stop us!" He smiled. Evily. Very Very evily.

"Oh, my name is Tamaki sou, and I want you to ignore everything Mommy says! And mommy is that guy." He said pointing to Kyoya. " Please ignore him. Please. Nothing he says is true."

Tohru then suddenly with the thought of her mother starts crying out of no where and Yuki then helps her with aid, "Tohru are you okay why are you crying?" Yuki asked. "Oh, don't worry its nothing." Tohru replies trying to hide her tears. Kyo then gets free from the twins grip and runs to Tohru saying, "Please don't tell me your thinking of you mother right now please no!" Kyo yelled running.

""I am so sorry, was it something i said, oh god!" Tamaki got down on his knees and bowed to tohru, " Please forgive me, please, please! I really didn't mean it, listen to him if you want to!" Meanwhile the twins were laughing.

Ignoring the laughing and Tamaki kyo says in monotone, "Oh tohru, I aso havt to tell you that if it wasn't because of me, your mom would still be alive, and I knew her. She was kind of my mother figure" Tohru replies, "Um...kyo its not your fault...more to the point I think it's my fault...only if I didn't study all night I could of woken up early to be able to tell my mother to be safe that maybe that car crash wouldn't of happened...and I wouldn't have had to cause you guys trouble with living with you, and that way I wouldn't have learned your guys se-" Yuki then puts his hands across Honda's mouth. Yuki releasing tohru's mouth shushes and shakes his head at Tohru. "Oh right sorry." Tohru says getting the hint.

Hikaru and Karou by this time was back here and witnessed that little scene of theirs. "What, did she run into the bathroom and see your pen-" tamaki then kicked the twins out of the Window, as he suddenly recovered from his apologizing state.(that i totally knocked off of ritsu..).

Shigure then looks at the broken window that the twins flew out of and starts crying remembering how many times kyo or kagura have wrecked his house. So mainly he felt bad for a window. Kyo then relizes Shigure and yells, "Oh, and I forgot that tall black haired guy is Shigure, but who really cares he's just a god damn pervert!" Yuki then bonks kyo on the head, "Thats no way to act while visiting a school as nice as this." Yuki says sorta admiring the flooring of the room they were in. Shigure then adds, "Shame on you Kyo-Kun thats no way to respect your wise young pervert such as myself." Kyo just glares at Yuki and Shigure and grrs very irritatedly.

Too be continued…

**Its me, the other demented another here. we changed up the story a bit so it could be legal, and yes, there will be ROMANCE! HAHAHAHA. And no, The twins don't want to do Naughty things to Kyo, Sorry if this doesn't make much sense, me and her are kind of role playing and stuff. so yeah. **

**Tamaki: WILL I FALL IN LOVE!**

**Me: No. okay maybe yes.. SHUT UP! **

**Haru- Hi.**

**Me: OH YEAH HARUS IN THE HOUSE. i ma hyper Bye-Bye?**

**Tohru: I wonder what's going to happen next. ^_^**

**AnimeRocks14: You'll soon figure out. Just read or watch the next episode. X3**

**insertanimelovingname: EPISODE?!**

**AnimeRocks14: Yeah they're sorta like episodes for the people that can imagine whats **

**going on DUH!**

**Insertanimelovingname: TT_TT fine.**


End file.
